


How Arrow should have ended

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: This is how I think the show should have ended, considering how the sixth season went down.





	How Arrow should have ended

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> While I liked the action in season finale, I didn't like the outcome.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

* * *

"You won." Adrian smirked as he was sitting and leaning to the door on his boat, with an arrow sticking out of his ankle. "Your son has his father back and he learned exactly who his father was. Just like you learned who your father was right here. On these very same waters."

"What?" Oliver asked, confused as he held William in his arms.

"William's younger than you were, so he's gonna be fine." Adrian continued. "And you have each other."

"What are you saying?" Oliver asked, not liking what was Adrian doing.

"Which is good. Oliver, that's good. Because it's gonna be lonely…" Adrian pulled out a revolver from his pocket and on instinct, Oliver grabbed Adrian's wrist as they struggled for a moment before Oliver gained the upper hand and disarmed Adrian as his gun slid down the floor and Oliver landed a solid punch in Adrian's face, knocking him out cold. Oliver then entered the inside of the boat as he found a satphone and dialed a number. "Lyla, it's Oliver. I need a plane to get to Lian Yu ASAP. Alongside with as many agents as possible."

* * *

Later, Oliver drove the boat to the shores of Lian Yu, with Adrian unconscious and cuffed as Quentin, Thea, Slade, Felicity, Dinah, Rene, Curtis, Samantha and Black Siren rushed to them as a few minutes later, A.R.G.U.S. operatives and Lyla scouring the area as they restrained Adrian with special harness from which he could not escape as he groaned.

"Any attempt to struggle and thousand volts will surge through him." Lyla said as Oliver smirked.

"What about William, is he…"

"Mom." William hugged Samantha tightly as she returned the hug back.

"Thank God you're OK, honey." Samantha sighed in relief.

"Thea, are you OK?" Oliver turned to Thea, who sighed.

"I don't know what am I feeling, Ollie. A few hours ago, I couldn't stand the thought of Malcolm and now…" She paused, sighing and uncertain.

"What happens with Chase?" Felicity asked.

"We have a high security detention black site super max off-the-books on the other side of the world. No way he will ever escape from that. And even if he did, I'm sure he won't be able to get to you anytime soon." Lyla said. "As for you, Felicity, you need to face justice too."

"Excuse me?" Felicity demanded rudely. "What did I…"

"Cayden James. And also, don't think I forgot that one of your hacker friends got one of my agents killed. You really thought I'd let that slide?" Lyla snapped as Felicity flushed.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened but we needed their help…"

"That changes nothing about the fact that you associated yourself with cyber-terrorist group and compromised national security!" Lyla raised her voice in a motherly voice that forced Felicity to shut up. "But, considering the circumstances, I'll sweeten the pot." Felicity blinked. "You still in touch with Helix?"

Felicity shook her head. "No but I can try to grease some palms. See if I can reach out to Alena."

Lyla nodded. "You help me find Cayden James and Helix, I'll make sure your sentence is reduced. Deal?"

"Sounds fair." Felicity nodded.

"OK, but what about those two?" Thea turned to Slade and Black Siren.

Lyla turned to Oliver. "Slade had multiple chances to betray us and abandon us but he stood by us. If it wasn't for him, we'd all be dead by now."

Lyla nodded. "I'll take your word for it." She turned to Slade. "Very well, Mr. Wilson, considering that Oliver vouches for you, I'll grant you pardon and allow you to look for your son. But, if you get on my radar  _ever_  again, pray that I won't have an arrow in my hand to put it into your other eye because you won't get locked up here next time."

"Fair enough." Slade shrugged.

"And me?" Black Siren asked as Oliver, Diggle, Thea, Felicity and Lyla turned to her. "I know that I need to answer for what I did and all I can say is I'm sorry. But Chase forced me to. I didn't have a choice."

They all looked at her warily before turning to Quentin. "I believe her."

"I didn't know about the bombs on the island or that Chase was involving an innocent kid in his vendetta, I swear." Black Siren pleaded.

"I think it would be good if she stayed with me." Quentin suggested as everyone stared.

"Quentin, are you sure…"

"Oliver, you weren't with her when she took me and Thea." Quentin said. "She grew up without a father and all she needs is some good influence in her life. I'm willing to take that chance. All I'm asking you is to trust me."

Oliver turned to Black Siren, who had sincere remorse in her eyes. "All I can say is I'm sorry, Ollie. I really am. And I'll do whatever I can for the rest of my life to make up for my sins."

Oliver nodded. "I believe you."

"What?" Felicity snapped. "Oliver, are you out of your mind? She almost got us…"

"Considering that she wouldn't have turned on us if you hadn't ordered everyone to attack her, when it wasn't your call to make, I highly doubt you're in a room to get a vote!" Oliver snapped back as Felicity shut up, not wanting to push Oliver any further.

"And what about Talia?" Thea asked.

"Nyssa will take care of her. They have a debt going back decades that needs to be settled." Oliver said.

"Still, I'd like to know how did Chase pull all this out." Diggle said. "How come that he was able to plant bombs all over Lian Yu and you didn't notice?"

"We'll make him talk." Lyla promised. "And also, Johnny, you and I need to clear the air about Cayden James, in private, now." She glared and Diggle winced.

"Lyla, look, you locked up..."

"Do I need to remind you what  _he_  did?!" Lyla snapped as she glanced towards Slade. "You and I, elsewhere, now!" She said in a tone that made Diggle comply as he followed her.

"Damn. Savage." Rene said. "I like her."

* * *

_**Elsewhere** _

Talia was strapped to a metal chair, as the metal restraints limited her movement in a glass case. "You as much as touch the glass, high voltage will surge through you." Nyssa said.

"You betrayed our father, sister." Talia sneered. "He would…"

"Never have given the mantle to a woman." Nyssa shot back coldly. "Father was beyond reason. Just as you. And I shall deal with you later. As for you, Mr. Chase…" She turned to Adrian, who smirked.

"What are you gonna do? Torture me?" Adrian smirked. "Oh, please, your sister has trained me in your ways, pain is nothing new to me."

"The thing is, Mr. Chase…" Nyssa smirked back. "There are always new ways to inflict pain. You think you know pain? What I will do to you will make you long for something as sweet as pain." She grabbed a syringe from a briefcase. "Oliver has told me about this drug with which he had been tortured. It's called Red Death."

Adrian paled, not liking what was about to happen next as Nyssa injected him with it and touched his scars as he screamed out in pain, as if he was reliving the injuries he had been inflicted with as Talia tensed, not liking the idea of being subjected to the drug as she tried to escape but the electricity immediately surging through her upon the attempt to free herself from her restraints knocked her out.

* * *

**_A week later, elsewhere_ **

An elder man with glasses was at the computer before he realized someone was sneaking up on him as he smirked. "I suppose it was only a matter of time."

"Cayden James, you have failed this city." Green Arrow smirked.

"How did you find me?" James asked.

"Felicity Smoak. The woman that freed you. She faced justice and told me where to find you."

"And you need to face justice for killing my son, Mr. Queen."

"What are you talking about?" Green Arrow demanded as James showed him the footage of Green Arrow killing his son. "That's not me. I wasn't there when it happened. I'm being set up."

"If it wasn't you, then who?" James asked, believing him, surprisingly.

"You want justice for your son? Let me help you." Green Arrow offered.

James nodded. "Very well. I suppose we have mutual interests."

* * *

_**Star City** _

District Attorney Armand sighed at the desk as he received more medical bills for the treatment of his son as to him neared a muscular man with a dragon tattoo on his neck, with short hair.

"I think you're in a very precarious situation and I can help you pay for your son's treatment."

"Who are you?" Armand asked.

"My name is Ricardo Diaz. I think we can help each other. I want one thing in return – you're gonna help me take Star City from Oliver Queen."

* * *

Quentin was helping Laurel with steak on the frypan as they smiled.

"I missed doing this with you, you know?" Quentin smiled at Laurel, who looked sad.

"I'm not your daughter." She said sadly. "I wish I was. But... I'm not sure if everyone gets second chances."

"Maybe this is our second chance." Quentin assured her.

* * *

When Anatoly returned to Star City to kidnap Markovian delegates, Oliver faced Anatoly on a rooftop.

"Do you honestly believe that because of everything we've been through together, I will stop?" Anatoly sneered. "You have betrayed everyone in Bratva..."

"And you have betrayed your own beliefs!" Oliver shot back. "You used to be an honorable man, Anatoly. You never would have endangered innocent people." He reminded as Anatoly winced. "It doesn't have to end with a fight, Anatoly. Let me help you. Please."

"How can you help? I was exiled because of you!" Anatoly glared.

"I'll take care of it." Oliver promised.

* * *

Later, Oliver reached out to Anatoly's rival in Russia as he helped settle Anatoly's debt, allowing him to return to Russia as they met again. "Are we good now?"

Anatoly sighed. "I honestly do not know. You betrayed me, Oliver..."

"It wouldn't have had to end this way if you had listened to me." Oliver reasoned. "Our friendship means a lot to us."

"To me too. That's why I was sorry to see you leave Russia. I told you, I was worried what I would become without you." Anatoly pointed out.

"It's not too late to fix this." Oliver assured him as Anatoly sighed before turning to the city.

"I know you and I have a long way to go for things to go back to how they used to be... but I can hope we can earn each other's trust and respect again."

"So do I." Oliver smiled. "Do you remember when we went to the bar for vodka?"

Anatoly laughed. "A glass would not hurt, my brother."

* * *

Later, Anatoly's contacts in Bratva and James' network helped track down Diaz and find everyone who was on his payroll as A.R.G.U.S. and FBI arrested all of them, while Diaz' network crumbled before Diaz seethed from his hideout, watching on TV his empire fall before he turned around and glared at the archer, who notched an arrow.

"Ricardo Diaz, you have failed this city!"

**Author's Note:**

> The entire sixth season was dragging Oliver through the mud, so this is me fixing it.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
